A rolling bearing of the foregoing type is derivable from the drawings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,335. These drawings show a seal with two sealing zones, namely an axially inner contact seal and an outer gap seal. Between the two sealing zones the seal is provided with a radially inwardly opening annular space. The seal is reinforced by a sheet metal washer extending nearly to the annular space. The sealing lip and the sealing projection are made of elastic material and are securely connected with the inner periphery of the sheet metal washer. In the illustrated embodiment the sealing lip and the sealing projection are movable independently of one another. For this reason the seal can be easily axially ejected from the form after molding. A tool portion which forms the annular space is therefore axially removable from the form since the sealing portion yields axially as a result of its own elasticity. The annular space itself, however, has a relatively large and wide back taper, so that as a result of the centrifugal force produced during rotation of the rolling bearing in use, moisture enters the annular space by penetrating the outer sealing gap. In the event of operation in the presence of spray water, the danger exists that the sealing action of the sealing lip of this known rolling bearing will no longer suffice and that moisture and dirt will penetrate into the bearing space.